rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aeods
Hi Aeods -- we are excited to have Rebels Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Templates I recommend you copy the MediaWiki:Common.css, MediaWiki:Monobook.css, MediaWiki:Common.js and MediaWiki:Monobook.js from Wookieepedia. Once you do that, copy the templates from Wookieepedia. I say Wookieepedia because the Star Wars Fanon codes aren't as good and Wookieepedia's are much less complicated. Anyway, just copy those to yours, but make sure you change all the necessary links to say "Rebels Wiki" or "Rebels" instead of Wookieepedia. Hope that helps. --''Squishy Vic'' (talk) 06:13, 1 December 2007 (UTC) *Well, you should replace the templates you obtained from us with Wookieepedia's style, that is, if you copy their MediaWiki CSS codes. Same thing with the eras. Since it's protected though, you just click "view source" (it replaces the edit button) and it'll show you the code (you just can't edit it, though you can copy it) and then bring it to this Wiki and edit it as needed. All era icons should be 30x30 and should have the same design. You'll get what I mean by that if you look at the era icons. --''Squishy Vic'' (talk) 06:19, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Help Hey Alex. I'd be willing to help as an Administrator or by creating many pages. I have experience in making articles. Darth Matas 18:18, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Hey, Alex. It's Tarna/Kevin. I'm not extremely creative, but I can be an Administrator, making sure things run smoothly and monitoring articles, and things like that. User: Darth Tarna 21:18, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki (well, there is a debate on whether role playing count as gaming, and if you have any thoughts on that I'd gladly hear it), and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what Catherine's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 08:44, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Wiki expertise I noticed on the main page that you are looking for a wiki expert. Depending on what area of expertise you need, I may be of service (primarily wiki/css formatting, template coding, and use of extensions; but perhaps others too). Just let me know what you need! -PanSola 19:35, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Alright, just leave me a note on my talkpage when you do need something! (-: -PanSola 00:05, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, I notice you removed the gaming footer on the main page, and I'd like to better understand how you/your community see yourselves. So if you can answer a few survey question, that'd be greatly appreciated. * Do you consider this wiki primarily a gaming wiki (role playing "game") or an entertainment wiki ("Star Wars" role-playing / fanfic), or something else? If the primary category is neither gaming or entertainment, then as a secondary category, would you consider gaming or entertainment characterize this wiki better? * Would you be willing to have a different footer on the main page linking to wikis of other categories that you would fine more relevant/connected to Rebels (for example, other Star Wars related wikis, other role playing wikis, other fanon/fanfic wikis, etc)? Thank you for your time. -PanSola 19:43, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :On the "most people already know about them", I think there's another perspective one can take on. If all wikis related to each other can be encouraged to link to each other (regardless of how well-known some may already be), it increases the overall publicity of all members in the group. If a lot of Star Wars-related wiki all link back to Wookiepedia, it would be easier to convince Wookiepedia to have a section linking back to those wikis. So, while Wookiepedia itself probably does not benefit from the extra links, the Star Wars-related wiki community as a whole may benefit. Similar arguments may be made for linking to SWFanon and any other groups of wikis Rebels.wikia might feel related to. Just something for consideration. -PanSola 00:15, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::I just did some research, and came up with the following, if you like it then it'd be great to see it on the main page! Rebels is also included here because I want a master copy that I can brainlessly copy to other Star Wars-related wikis and suggest to them. -PanSola 02:04, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Main Page protection I noticed you have main page on protect. Just want to let you know that it is a general Wikia policy to not protect the Main Page unless vandalism is a recurring problem. See w:Help:Main Page for a more detailed explanation. -PanSola 09:39, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :No worries. A lot of sites do model various things from Wikipedia, who does protect their main page. It's just a general policy/philosophy that Wikia feels would make the wiki environment more welcoming to new people. (-: -PanSola 09:46, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Oh my Perhaps you recognize this. belars3.nsw.optusnet.com.au-122.106.207.141. Sent a note to optusnet. To have your parents contact me. I want them to see their son's profanity laden messages. And to know about the subject matter of Rebels. Happy day to you. *Never seen that email before in my life. Send away my love. Not an email address. That's your entire IP that leads to your house. I sent a message to your internet company to have your parents contact me. Not as far as I know, but please Jianna, keep it to the net. Getting personal like this will only end badly for you. Actually nothing is going to end badly for me and I will do as I choose. Sometimes as you know people's interests change, they get involved in sports and other activiities. Then they may go away to school,so on and so forth. People leave rp forums for other interests all of the time. The object is to get new people to sign up. You all just had to go on Star Wars Space. Today alone I have posted on four new sites. One has 3000 members. The second has about 5000, the third 15,000. Then I hit the jackpot. A site with 114,000+ members. I have posted about Rebels on all of those sites. But do you all notice anything? Your site isn't experiencing a gigantic rise in membership. Not at all. In the end, even if a year from now or two perhaps. It doesn't really matter when, eventually I hope to browse Rebels and see no posts for a week, a month three months. Meaning of course that Rebels is dead and now just 'junk' floating in cyberspace. I will continue to post towards that end. As I read the new RNN thread I had a good laugh for myself. You have no idea how many sites I have taken this on to. Or where they all are. This last few no one but me knows where they are. Sirak can hunt to his heart's content. Wihtout the name the story still remains the same. No? And I posted the two expletive filled comments for everyone on Star Wars Space to see.I see you whining on Rebels about me looking for your parents. But you didn't say why did you? And on the gigantic site I made certain that Rive's name comes up consistantly and prominently. That's the result of the RNN thread. Except what I said about him, reached way more people. This is Moondog Wilson. I read your story jerkoff about killing someone named Annaij Mere. We both know you are talking about a real person you fucking asshole. I am turning that 'story' over to the Aussie cops. She's unstable? You and your fucking bunch of weirdo pals are the sick ones. Go to http://the intergalacticexchange.myfreeforum.org. The fun for you and your pathetic little homeys has just begun. --Moondog Wilson 23:29, 27 March 2009 (UTC)Moondog. Freedom of speech mate, I can write whatever I want, and just because I used her name - not even that, I adapted it - and over-exaggerated personality traits means nothing. Moondog is still watching. *How'd it go contacting my parents darling? Aeods 11:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Semper Fi I just came off of Rebels. I was amazed to see hundreds of postings about Jianna. But she's the 'crazy' one and you're not all obsessed little geeks, right? A couple of us keep an eye on Rebels because a threat was made there. There have been dozens of violent crimes that have started as threats on the internet. People find people they are obsessed with or angry at. It happens every day. I see all the posts led by the 'Man-girl' King Caedo and I say, maybe its good we keep an eye.I never thought it was really necessary before. All you little sissies need to grow up and do something with your lives. Jianna is the one who told us to stop blogging. Enough was enough. The point was made. But I still see you all posting up until the present. There's even a Jianna Report. So call her crazy? Really the crazy, obsessed thumb sucking snot nosed little boys are all of you. Try joining the military. Then you might become a man but I doubt it. We won today. Now an admin has to approve your new members. Posts were deleted. Rive as usual hiding that his site did anything wrong. Keep busting on Jianna. Your life will be hell. * Hmm not really. Many sites require admin approval of new members, it's nothing new. We actually haven't spoken about Jianna in months. Aeods 11:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) AWWWWWWW!!!!!!!